


I Thought You Were a Ninja

by MultiFandom__Writer



Series: The Ninja Series [1]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, More Fluff, Teasing, cute kissing, kinda hurt!jaz, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Jaz finally gets some karma when she tries to sneak up on Adam.





	I Thought You Were a Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> I really missed writing for these two so I rewatched the show and got some inspiration to write The Ninja Series from that one time Adam called her a ninja. I remember the first time I watched and that's when I became hooked on their relationship. This will probably only be three parts but who knows this could expand and these are in no particular order. This isn't my best work but I still hope you like this.  
> Enjoy, L!

Jaz always loves when she gets a chance to sneak up on Adam, especially when he’s at his desk. It’s the perfect place, he’s usually alone so no one can rat her out and he usually to focused to pay attention to notice her sneaking behind him. The look he gets on his face when she scares him is absolutely priceless but it didn’t always go as planned, sometimes one of the guys would rat her out by trying to scare her instead or he would turn too soon. It was rare but much like today Jaz never got to see her scare through. It sucked but there was always next time.  


 

They had gotten back from a mission the night before and Adam wanted to get a head start on all the paperwork. Jaz woke up shortly after him and couldn’t pass up on the opportunity when she saw the lights on.

 

He had been working hard for a few hours when Jaz crawled through one of the entrances, undetected by Adam. It was going good for her as she quietly made her way across the room, a smile playing on her lips. Until she hit the cage, slamming her knee right into the corner. She yelled out in pain and groaned as she fell to the floor, yelling “Ow, Ow, Ow” over and over again.

 

Luckily for her, she still sort of scared him, Adam had jumped in his chair to the sound of her cries. The second he saw her on the ground he got scared and his heart stopped when he thought she was actually hurt. Then things started to click in his head and he couldn't help but laugh as he stood from his chair. Not enjoying her pain but her failure.

 

“I thought you were a ninja” he laughed, walking over to her.

 

“Oh shut up and help me up” she said holding her hand out for him to help her. His hand wrapped around hers and she felt butterflies in her stomach and a smile come to her face. They both chose to ignore the blush creeping onto their faces. Even the littlest contact felt so good. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her up and into his arms. He pulled a little to hard and she slammed right into his chest, it felt even better than their hands holding.

 

“Sorry” he whispered softly, to soft for Jaz. It made her heart soar and melt at the same time.

 

Jaz nodded in response and ignored her instincts of backing away. The nod was way more than just a simple nod, it was the okay to what they both wanted. Adam may be clueless but not that much. He could tell from the look in her beautiful brown eyes that she wanted this just as bad as he did. God, those beautiful brown eyes, if he didn’t want to kiss her as much as he did he would look into those eyes for the rest of his life.

 

He smiled before leaning down to kiss her, it was soft. He tucked her hair behind her ear before cupping her face with his hand. She smiled into the kiss as she grabbed his shirt. It may have been a coincidence that the second they started to heat up Jaz groaned into his lips in pain. The pressure she put on he legs shot pain through her that she wished she could ignore so they wouldn’t have to stop this perfect moment. At least it didn’t ruin the moment, they were still close together. Maybe it was because he had to hold her up but it still was special, no matter the reason. Feeling her heart beat against him was pleasure enough that he didn’t need to go any further tonight.

 

“You need to get checked out by McG” he tried to pull her fulling into his arms but she stopped him.

 

“I’m fine” she tried to limp her way out of this mess but she could only take so much of Adams staring before she caved and let him be her crutch to the kitchen. He slipped an arm under her and they made their way to the kitchen where unluckily for her McG was eating breakfast.

 

“Karma finally bit her in the ass” Adam laughed as he lifted her on to the counter so McG could take a look.

 

“Well, she probably still hasn’t learned her lesson even with the sprain” McG laughed as he went to grab a tensor bandage.

 

“Told you, ninja” Adam said with a smirk when McG was out of earshot, kissing her head before he came back. She definitely didn’t learn her lesson, not with that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
